Interludes:Of Course We Love Each Other!
by dreamer one
Summary: Short fluffy snippets focused on our favorite couple's relationship and developing parenting skills. JS all the way!
1. Chapter 1 Whistling

_Set in the beginning of Season 10, a series of short fluffy moments focusing on our favorite couple's relationship. Hope you like!_

* * *

Whistling

He'd just left the infirmary on his way to a meeting in the briefing room. Though he was a little irritated at being called away from Sam, Jack was having a hard time being angry right now. After all Sam was recovering nicely and, wonder of wonders, he had finally told her how he felt about her. It wasn't pretty and she'd passed out right afterwards, but he'd done it and she heard him!

On his way to Level 28, Jack O'Neill was whistling, something he wouldn't be caught dead doing in normal circumstances. When the elevator stopped on 26 to reveal Daniel and Teal'c, on their way to the same meeting, the normally observant black ops soldier barely noticed their entrance.

The guys stepped inside, the doors closed and Jack's musical rendition of the Star Wars theme barely missed a beat.

When Jack finally looked up, he paused mid-note, aware of two sets of less than subtle eyes boring their way into him, like he had two heads (or was way off key). "What?"

"I believe you are attempting to whistle the theme from my favorite movie, Star Wars." Teal'c observed with a reverent nod.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a General, a certain Lieutenant Colonel and the "L" word in the infirmary, would it?" Daniel asked with his best Cheshire cat grin.

"Yep." Was Jack's pithy answer, continuing to whistle.

"You know there's a love theme that goes with that movie, right?"

"Yeahsureyabetcha…. Hard to whistle that part though."

With that the doors opened and Jack O'Neill walked out towards the briefing room, whistling, while his two very self satisfied friends hung back by the elevator.

"It's about time, Teal'c."

"Indeed."

* * *

A/N:Interlude will highlight short, fluffy, moments between our favorite couple – Jack and Sam, of course. The moments will parallel the chapters of Backstory,and I'll try to keep the characters faithful to what's happening in the main story. I don't think you'll need to read the larger story to appreciate these snippets. Again, hope you like.


	2. Chapter 2 Girl Talk

Girl Talk

On a gorgeous Saturday morning, Sam opened her eyes to the sun streaming through the window. She quickly remembered she was at Janet's. She'd been staying there for a few days after leaving the infirmary. Both Janet and Cassie had been looking after her till she was strong enough to go home on her own.

She'd just had a great dream about Jack … oh, so not a dream… she remembered with glee. They really did kiss for the first time last night. And Cassie had chosen that very moment to walk in on them.

She could smell coffee and bacon. Janet must be home and making breakfast. She got up a lot more quickly with that motivation and made her way to the source of those wonderful aromas.

In the kitchen, Janet was frying bacon while Cassie sipped her juice.

"So what do you think, Mom?"

"'Bout what?"

"You know, the kiss."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, saw it for myself, a real honest to goodness kiss."

"Wow, sorry I missed it. So did you talk to them about it?"

"Oh yeah! They both tried to bribe me not to tell you."

Sam entered the kitchen right on cue.

"Tell her what?"

"Oops… Morning, Sam."

"Morning, Cass, Janet. So did Cass tell you about the kiss, Janet?"

Mother and daughter looked at each other a little sheepishly, but Janet recovered quickly.

"Not nearly enough, Sam. Not nearly enough."

"'kay, what would you like to know?" Sam said, smiling her most innocent smile.Sam proceeded to tellher best friend just enough to keep her guessing. The rest was Sam's special secret and would keep her dreaming until Jack returned.


	3. Chapter 3 Ring Shopping

Ring Shopping

"So Jack, anything we ought to know about you and Sam, maybe a wedding, an engagement, something?" Daniel attempted to ask in his most non-threatening, diplomatic tone.

It had been nearly two months since Daniel and Teal'c had been treated to the Star Wars theme rendition in the elevator. In that time, they'd heard nothing from Jack or Sam about the fledgling relationship. Sure, like always, the two were pretty sure they'd picked up on some interesting non-verbals between the couple. But, heck, what else was new!

"I hope so Daniel. I'm finding a ring and once I do, we'll be in business. And if you say anything to Sam, you'll wish you were a rock, not just a nerd who studies them. Catch my drift, buddy."

"Daniel Jackson, I believe O'Neill would prefer we remain discrete when speaking with Colonel Carter."

"Ya think?"

Within the week, Jack had received numerous e-mails from his two friends recommending jewelers. As he opened the latest e-mail from Teal'c, offering to import stones from Chulak, Jack laughed to himself, thinking how lucky he was to have such faithful friends.

As he was having pleasant thoughts about the guys and even more pleasant thoughts about Sam, he was surprised by a knock on the front door. Sure enough it was the guys.

"Well, what do you think?"

"About what?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and looked at Jack with a bit of condescension. "The jewelers, of course."

"Don't need 'em. But thanks for the thought."

"O'Neill, we would be quite unhappy if you decide against a joining with Col. Carter."

Jack looked at his friend, somewhat startled by his choice of words.

"I wouldn't worry about that T.," Jack smiled, gently patting an elegant silver ring box on his coffee table."

"Where?"

"Safe deposit box, my grandmother's; with a little sizing, inscription, its perfect."


	4. Chapter 4 It Fits!

It Fits!

Jack had finally popped the question at their favorite restaurant –actually he'd reserved the entire dining room and hired a musician for the evening. He'd asked her as they'd danced to their favorite song.

(Jack's POV)

_She'd said yes! After all my worry, she'd said yes. As I led Sam back to the table, her eyes found the antique ring box and she gasped._

"Awfully sure of yourself, flyboy."

"A guy can hope, Sam, a guy can hope."

_We sat down and Sam gifted me with yet another glorious smile. As I reached to open the box and slip the ring on her finger, she extended her hand and before I knew it we were officially engaged. As I looked at this woman I'd loved for years, I saw the tears in her eyes and worried for a moment._

_"_You okay?"

"Oh yeah. Very okay. I love it and I love you so much. I think you're going to have to get used to this emotional side of me."

"Can do, so long as you're happy, Sam".

"Very happy," she said, flashing me her megawatt smile through the tears. "And it fits perfectly!"


	5. Chapter 5 Visiting Sam

_This vignette takes place shortly after Jack and Sam finally get engaged._

* * *

VISITING SAM

Jack's Pentagon meeting had ended at 2100 hours leaving him frustrated and ready to take someone's head off. He'd started to head home and realized how empty the house was. A better idea quickly occurred to him and he'd headed out to the airfield.

At 0300, Major General Jack O'Neill arrived at Cheyenne Mountain, startling a sleep deprived twenty-three year old airman with his sudden appearance. The General had arrived on the spur of the moment, chauffeured, all too formally for his liking, by a young lady from the motor pool, who had met him at Peterson.

He knew he'd arrive in the Springs pretty late but was sure Sam wouldn't mind. They'd been engaged all of forty-eight hours and separated all of twenty-four since he'd returned to Washington from their marvelous weekend together. For Jack, that was way too long a separation.

Jack headed immediately for Sam's lab. She'd called him about 2030 hours – she was lonely too—and let him know she'd be working all night. She'd added that she'd be thinking of him all the time she was working. She just hoped she'd be able to concentrate on the naquadah reactor and not blow something up because she was so distracted!

On his way, Jack ran head on into Daniel who had also stayed on base, working on a translation.

"Daniel, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night. Ever hear of the phrase, 'Get a life'?"

"Pretty strange coming from you whose home is, what, a few hundred miles from here."

"Not so strange. See, I got a life… she happens to be here in this mountain at the moment. She works too damn hard. Therefore…"

"Jack?" queried a surprised voice rounding the corner.

"Hey, there she is." Conscious of the security cameras, Jack broke into a huge grin and suppressed his natural inclination to pick Sam up and twirl her around in his arms.

"Hi. How did you…?"

"I've got two stars now, remember. That goes a long way on getting emergency transportation in the middle of the night. Besides, where there's a will there's a way."

"I thought you hated clichés?"

Wrapping his arm loosely around his fiancée's waist, Jack quipped, "For you, I'll make an exception, in fact just about any exception you want. Now how about we go get some cake and then I'll help you fix that reactor."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam beamed back at him.

With that, Jack and Sam headed off, arm in arm, to the cafeteria; Daniel and Teal'c returned to their respective projects chuckling at the twist of fate that had finally smiled on their friends.


	6. Chapter 6 Wedding Invitations

WEDDING INVITATIONS

Sam arrived at Jack's D.C apartment for a visit in early September. She'd missed him so much.

Although the most important plan for the weekend was uninterrupted time with each other, they'd also decided that this would be the weekend for writing wedding invitations.

So at 1600 hours, the engaged couple sat together at a table on the veranda of the apartment, going through the guest list.

"So not the whole SGC?"

"Jack, it's a small church."

"Okay. How about the Joint Chiefs and the Prez ? We're buddies you know."

"Jack…"

"I guess no paparazzi either…?"

Sam got up, stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek. "Remember, we were going to limit the list to family and close friends."

"I guess that means I can't invite Ba'al?"

At that, Sam took a deep breath and playfully pummeled him with a cushion from one of the chairs.

"What about an Asgard, someone different to add a little life to the party?"

"Can we be serious, Jack? We've got some work to do here. Who should we invite from the SGC?

"Siler, we have to have Siler. And then of course there is that lovely young lieutenant on level 22, communications station..." he teased.

By now all pillows not permanently affixed to chairs were fair game and an all out pillow fight was underway.

When they were finally exhausted and out of breath, they sat down to decide whether they should invite any Goa'uld or Ori to the wedding in the interest of interstellar peace.


	7. Chapter 7 Bridal Shower

BRIDAL SHOWER

Shortly after news of the engagement was made public, Janet and Cassie began to organize a bridal shower for Sam. Within a short time they decided that this first of several showers would be a "bride and groom shower" where Jack, Sam and lots of friends, both male and female, were invited. Since the party was going to be non-traditional, they decided to add a third non-traditional planner, Teal'c.

Since many of the airmen wouldn't be able to leave the base for the event, the trio decided to hold the equal opportunity shower in the base cafeteria. The room was decorated with streamers and balloons and looked festive, its usual drab military appearance easily forgotten.

Within 30 minutes of the start of the party, the room was bustling with activity. Brightly wrapped packages kept piling up on the gift table.

Once everyone had enjoyed the homemade delicacies (the typical military cuisine was nowhere to be seen), Janet shepherded Jack and Sam to a central location in the room for the gift opening. Jack looked completely embarrassed and felt rather silly, while Sam was really warming to the role of bride-to-be.

After three hours of gift opening and many well wishes, just about all the guests had gone back to their posts. This left Jack and Sam along with the planning committee in the midst of huge piles of wrapping paper and gifts.

"All right. That was fun. So how do we get all this stuff home?" Jack asked, looking a little worse for wear.

"Good question. Any ideas, Janet?" Sam asked her friend, hoping she might have driven the pick up today.

"Well let's see what you've got here. There are three toasters – someone must have heard that you like to dismantle these to build homemade stargates. Cookbooks, hmm, Sam it looks like more than one friend thinks you might need a little help. Jello molds – there are at least five I can find. How did they know? And hey, there must be every size and shape of cake pan in existence!" Sam grinned at Jack.

"Oops! "Janet said, holding up the gift which had made quite the hit at the party. Sam and Jack both focused on a rather sheer, totally exquisite sapphire blue negligee.

"Hey don't put that away so quick," Jack begged, grinning.

"And then, of course, there's Daniel's gift, matching fishing poles."

"What's that about? Why would anyone give you guys fishing poles for a shower gift?" Cassie asked innocently.

Jack and Sam just smiled at each other before answering Cassie. "It's about finally going fishing, of course. We've been waiting a long time."


	8. Chapter 8 The Dress

_This vignette happens about one month before the wedding, during Jack and Sam's first visit with Sam's brother Mark and his wife, Lisa. (Alluded to in the Backstory chapter, 'Friends and Family')._

* * *

THE DRESS

Sam had been at Mark's for less than twenty-four hours. She was relieved to see some warming in the relationship between Jack and Mark. She was certain this had a lot to do with how well Jack got on with the kids.

Right now, Jack and Mark were in the back yard organizing a softball game with Nick, Amanda and half a dozen neighborhood children. That left Sam and her sister-in-law, Lisa, with a little peace and quiet. Thanks to Mark, Sam had just found her mother's wedding dress in the attic and was marveling over it.

"Try it on, Sam. Come on, use my bedroom, there's more dressing space. I'll be sure Jack stays away. You wouldn't want him to see you in the dress before the wedding."

"Okay, I'd love to try it on, Lisa. Will you help me?"

In about 20 minutes, Sam had managed to transform herself into a stunning bride in a gorgeous dress that seemed perfect for her.

"It's amazing how well it fits. It's like it was made for you. Not to mention you are the fastest dresser I've ever seen."

"Oh that. It's a talent that comes from spending most of my time in BDUs and combat boots. It doesn't take very long to throw them on."

Sam looked toward the window just in time to see two little grinning faces plastered to the window pane. Nick and Amanda were fascinated at the transformation in their Auntie Sam, who all of a sudden looked like a fairy princess.

"Daddy, Uncle Jack, come see Auntie Sam!" the two hollered, full voice.

Lisa made a beeline to the bedroom window just in time to see her husband and almost brother in-law running in from the yard, ready to come to the rescue. When they arrived, all they could see was Lisa standing directly in front of the window wearing her sternest "you're in trouble now" look.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"You two, that's what's the matter! Sam is trying on her wedding dress and the two of you are not allowed, especially you, Jack."

"And why not?" He asked indignantly.

"Because it's wedding tradition, bad luck and all that."

"Well, that's a bad rule and Sam knows how I like to break rules, especially bad ones."

At that, Mark wisely decided it was time to teach his soon to be in-law a few valuable lessons about being a modern husband.

Rule number one, always listen to the wife, especially about things like wedding tradition and other topics you know nothing about.

And so began male bonding in the Carter-O'Neill clan.


	9. Chapter 9 Picking Flowers

PICKING FLOWERS

It was now exactly thirty days and counting until Jack and Sam's wedding, scheduled in San Diego, mid November. Even though the wedding was to be relatively small and simple, the bride and groom had some decisions to make about things like wedding cake, photographers and of course, flowers.

"Hey, Carter," Jack hailed as he strolled into the lab, "Time to pick flowers."

Sam looked up from her project with more than a little surprise, quickly thinking back to the last time General O'Neill had told her to "go pick flowers". That certainly took her back to what was almost a huge mistake -- Pete. If she had really gone through with it… Wow, couldn't even let herself think that.

"Sir," she answered automatically, "I mean Jack, really, time to go already?"

"Yep, due at the florist, in …exactly 30 minutes and its going to take at least 15 to get to the surface… now would be good. Don't want to miss out on the best selection of pansies, dandelions, marigolds, primroses and all."

"I don't think those are wedding flowers Jack."

"See, I knew it was important that you come with me!"

"Enough said, let's go!"

OoOoOo

Thinking they were on their way to the florist, Sam followed Jack down the hallway towards the elevator, only to be led into Daniel's lab. To her amazement, the room was packed with an incredible assortment of flowers and smelled heavenly. Daniel was standing behind his desk drowning in a sea of calla lilies with what appeared to be a bird of Paradise growing out of his head.

"Hi, Sam. Surprise!"

"Holy Hannah! Jack, what did you do?"

"Well, I knew it would be just about impossible to get you to the florist, so I thought I would bring the florist to you. And Daniel, well he volunteered, right Danny boy?"

"Was drafted is more like it, Jack, but thank you."

"Anyway, don't mind him, we have a job to do, Sam. The florist promised me every available variety for this time of year is represented here. Let's pick flowers!" Jack said with his trademark grin. Then, sotto voice, he whispered in Sam's ear, "Just remember, I really like roses."


	10. Chapter 10 Breathe, Jack, Breathe

BREATHE, JACK, BREATHE

Wow, she's really here. And she looks stunning. Sam really is the most beautiful woman in the world. I knew that the first moment I saw her ten years ago. And today, in her elegant wedding gown, she takes my breath away.

The music is starting now. George is at her side and they're talking. She's smiling. I'm glad she's not wearing a veil. I can see her beautiful face even from here. Cassie and Janet are starting down the aisle now. They look happy. But it's nothing compared to the glorious smile on Sam's face. She's looking right at me now. The smile is for me. That smile has always been for me. How lucky can I be? Just looking at her now makes me feel ten years younger. I can't take my eyes off of her; why would I want to, she's the most glorious vision I've ever seen.

"Ow…" All of a sudden I feel a sharp jab in my ribs. What? "Daniel?" I say, sotto voice.

"Jack? Breathe, Jack, breathe." Daniel, standing at my side as my best man, was grinning at me. I realized I'd been holding my breath, totally engrossed with the thoughts and vision of my bride-to-be.

"Jack, we don't want you to faint before she gets here." I heard him say. I could swear he was going to laugh, or worse yet, giggle.

Before I could think to ask him, George was placing Sam's hand in mine and my eyes met hers. If I never took another breath it would all be worth it just for this moment. Then again, I was looking at the biggest reason I had to continue breathing for a good long time. Much better choice. Yeahsureyabetcha!

* * *

_Just a short POV from the wedding. Please let me know if you like (or not)!_


	11. Chapter 11 Teal'c Can Keep A Secret

TEAL'C CAN KEEP A SECRET

After the wedding ceremony, the newlyweds and their friends went to Sam's brother's home for a non-traditional reception. The reception was a casual mid autumn affair in Mark's backyard, actually a clambake. Jack's idea. Everyone, including the bride and groom changed into casual clothing. They simply relaxed and had a good time. No expectations or stilted traditions, just a great party and send-off for the newlyweds.

Of course, they did keep one tradition -- a totally non-traditional Jello wedding cake. Can't have a party without cake.

"Great cake, Jack. Nothing I've ever seen at a wedding reception before, but great cake." Daniel commented.

"Well, Danny boy, as you know I pride myself on creativity. Seriously, thanks for everything today…and the last few days." At that moment Sam and Janet came up to join Jack and his best man.

"So where are you two going on this top secret honeymoon?" Janet asked.

"If we told you, Doc, it wouldn't be top secret, now would it," Jack supplied helpfully, grinning at Sam, now standing close by his side.

"What if we need to reach you? Hey, the world may need saving in the next 10 days."

"Well Danny in the case of a real emergency, say a power failure that cuts off my recording of the Simpsons, T knows where to find me. As for saving the world, we're going to leave that up to you for a few days."

"Very funny, Jack. I'm deeply wounded that Teal'c knows where you guys are going and I don't," he added with mock indignation.

"T can keep a secret."

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson. O'Neill knows that I will conceal the location of his wedding trip even under the duress of your torture," the Jaffa said with a sly half smile directed at his teammate.

OoOoOo

About 2 hours into their reception, amid enthusiastic applause and good wishes, Jack and Sam said their goodbyes and were on their way to an undisclosed location for their honeymoon.


	12. Chapter 12 Message in a Bottle

A/N:About twice as long as earlier chapters, but couldn't figure out how to do the idea in a shorter snippet! Hope you like it.

* * *

MESSAGE IN A BOTTLE

For a couple who had the universe to choose from, selecting a honeymoon location presented something of a challenge.

Sam had ruled out going off world, wanting to be sure to avoid intergalactic excitement and the likelihood of a plea for help from some off world ally. Jack wanted a quiet place where they could be alone together, enjoying sun and pristine white beaches. Sam couldn't find anything to complain about in that formula and readily joined in the search for a tropical destination.

After much discussion and help from their friends, they'd decided to spend 10 days on Turtle Island, a tiny island in Fiji well known for the privacy afforded vacationing couples and the quiet beauty of a tropical paradise.

Arriving in Fiji, Jack and Sam were amazed by the peace and quiet that greeted them. They reveled in the opportunity of spending uninterrupted time with each other in this stunning locale, temporarily freed from the responsibilities that assailed them at home.

The couple spent much of their time on the private beach directly in front of their bungalow, walking, soaking up the sun, swimming or just holding each other.

It was during one of their beach excursions that Jack and Sam received a special wedding gift from an unexpected source.

"Over here Sam, something just washed up on shore," Jack called to his new wife.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"A message in a bottle," Jack said, proudly holding up a large oddly shaped bottle, containing a rolled up piece of paper. "Clichés, they follow me everywhere!"

Rolling her eyes and smiling at the same time, Sam took the bottle from her new husband and gradually worked the paper through the mouth of the bottle. Unrolling it slowly, she glanced at Jack who was watching her intently.

"Well, what does it say?" Jack enquired, a tiny smirk beginning to curl his lips.

"I don't believe this. It's from Thor. It looks like a map and a set of directions. What...? How did he know where we were? Jack O'Neill, you didn't," she said accusingly.

"Let me see," Jack said, reaching for the map, filled with intricate Asgard pictograms. "This is easy. Looks like it points right to the dune in front of the bungalow. Come on, let's take a look."

_Don't tell me he reads Asgard now_. Sam thought to herself. _How did he …?_

By the time Sam caught up with Jack, he had burrowed into the sand and come up with a small metal box. He opened it to reveal an odd looking device, made of a shiny metallic alloy. If she didn't know better, Sam would have thought it was a toy of some sort. It sported two distinct handholds and the center appeared to contain a minuscule computer interface.

"What do you think it is?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Don't know, but it's easy enough to find out. It's all explained right here." Jack said, pointing enthusiastically to the message from Thor.

"Jack, you can't read that anymore than I can. What's going on?"

"Alright, so I asked Thor to get creative with our wedding present. I didn't want to just open a box. I thought this was more… romantic. Right?"

Sam's look of confusion slowly turned to a smile and she started to laugh, quietly at first and then with a raucous tone he'd seldom heard.

"No giggling, Colonel. I'm serious. How'd I do?"

"You did great," Sam said in a soft tone, sitting down on the beach and snuggling into Jack side. "So what is it?"

"Translated from the original Asgard, Thor tells me it's something called a 'marriage link'."

"What does it do?"

"It lets two people feel each other's feelings. What do you think? Want to try it?"

"I think we should, Mr. O'Neill. It is our wedding present from a good friend, after all."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Mrs. O'Neill."

Jack and Sam sat on the beach as the sun fell below the horizon, arms wrapped around each other as they'd done each night since their arrival. Tonight each of their free hands gripped one end of Thor's wedding present. As they drifted off to sleep, they were held in the safety and certainly of each other's love as never before, each one's mind linked to the feelings of the other. For tonight there were no secrets between them. It felt right and good, each reveling in the feelings held for them by their spouse.

* * *

_A little piece inspired by the Season One episode where Narim shares his feelings with Sam via a recording device._

Reviews, please.


	13. Chapter 13 Most Beautiful

MOST BEAUTIFUL

It had been a long day. Sam was home, true to her word, by 1830 hours most evenings. Tonight, she pulled into the driveway at 1900 hours. As she opened the door, she could smell the aroma of Chinese food and felt a smile tugging at her very tired lips.

"Hi, Sam," Jack greeted her, coming over and giving her a peck on the cheek. Taking in her totally exhausted appearance, he was more than a little worried. "Are you okay? You think its time to cut back some more till after the delivery?"

Sam was now eight months pregnant and felt every last day of it. At least the weather was getting cooler now in early October. She'd thought she'd collapse and die in the 90 degree days of Washington's August heat spell! She had to admit, she was tiring more easily every day. Maybe Jack was right.

"I think its time to consider it. After all, I look like a beached whale. I'm not sure I want to be seen in public like this anymore."

"Come here … you are **my** beached whale you know." Jack said teasingly wrapping his gratefully long arms around his wife and pulling her as close as possible given her greatly distended abdomen. "You know you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Jack O'Neill you are so full of it! I'm fat and I feel huge."

Tipping her chin up to face him, he looked into her eyes and was saddened by the mist of tears he saw. "Honey, I love you. There is nothing more beautiful to me than the gorgeous woman I love, pregnant with our children. Do you understand?"

"Thank you. I really needed to hear that today. I'm sorry for being so shallow. It's just been a really long day."

"Well then, Mrs. O'Neill, I can recommend a distraction," Jack said, beginning to kiss her. "The distraction might delay our scrumptious Chinese feast. You mind?"

"Not at all, Jack, not at all. I love late dinners with my husband, almost as much as I love all of your distractions," she replied, returning the kiss and turning down the lights.

OoOoOo

TBC in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14 The Surprise

_(continued from the last chapter, Most Beautiful)_

* * *

THE SURPRISE 

By the time the O'Neills had finished dinner it was well past midnight. As Sam felt herself ready to fall asleep, Jack asked, "Are you too tired for a surprise?"

"A surprise? What is it?"

"Now if I told you…"

With a look of mock indignation, Sam sat down heavily at the kitchen table, "Hmphf… Okay, be that way. See if I care."

"Oh now you do sound like an eight year old," he said, starting to tickle her till she giggled.

"Hey!"

"Alright, you win…"

"The surprise?"

"Yep."

"Oh, you **are** going to be one soft touch for these kids!"

"Oh yeah, that's why Mrs. O'Neill will be doing the discipline."

Sam just gave him a look and followed him. "Where are we going?"

"The basement. You've been dying to go there, right?" Jack had made the basement off limits more than a month ago telling Sam he was building a workshop for his favorite hobby, wood-working.

Jack led the way to the basement. He knew the workshop itself would surprise Sam. He'd been adding equipment gradually over the past three months so at this point, it was pretty complete. Of course the real reason he'd kept Sam out of the area was to conceal the surprise he'd been working on just for her.

As he opened the door, he heard a sharp intake of breath from Sam who was astonished by how the shop had expanded since last she'd been inside.

"So this is the surprise – you've maxed out our credit cards?"

"Not exactly," he said in a teasing tone. "Over here." Jack directed Sam to an out of the way alcove where the rocker he'd been working on stood completed. Made of a delicate cherry wood, it was polished to a lovely finish. Sam's eyes were immediately drawn to the star field carved in great detail on the back of the hand-made chair.

"You made it? For me? For us?" she asked, her eyes slowly starting to fill with happy tears, one hand in Jack's and the other massaging her rather large abdomen.

"I didn't want to make you cry, you know."

Sam turned towards her husband with a look of pure, unadulterated love that shown through her tears. That look always disarmed Jack. It reminded him of the man he wanted to be for Sam and triggered his own fierce feelings of devotion.

"I love you, you know," was all he could say and of course it was more than enough.

"I love you," Sam answered, gently touching his check with her hand and gazing in his eyes.

"You wanna try it out?"

Smiling, Sam walked over and sat down in the large, comfortable chair, graced as it was with her husband's professional workmanship and attention to detail. Jack knelt down in front of Sam and wrapped his arms around her as far as they would reach.

"See this is my idea. It might sound corny, but …

"Sitting in the chair holding the babies will be like being in your arms…."

"Hey, does being pregnant make you a mind reader, or what?"

"No I just know my wonderful husband, who's really a romantic at heart."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and it's not corny at all. It's beautiful." She said with a smile that for Jack was beyond all things beautiful.


	15. Chapter 15 First Mother's Day

_This piece takes place when the O'Neill twins, Grace and Jake, are 6 months old._

* * *

FIRST MOTHER'S DAY

Jack had just left for the office. On Sunday of all days. The man was working an incredible number of hours lately. Seems there was yet another crisis that required the inimitable O'Neill talent to tick people off.

It was Mother's Day – her first Mother's Day as a mother – and Sam had to admit she was disappointed Jack couldn't be with her and the twins today. Sighing deeply, she realized he'd do his best to get home for dinner tonight. She just missed him and was finding herself a little jealous of the Joint Chiefs and the President right about now.

As she went towards the nursery to get the twins ready for their baths, she saw two small envelopes tucked up against the mirror over her dresser. As she looked closer, she smiled to see they were addressed to "Mommy".

Feeling tears prick at her eyelids, she picked them up, sat back down on the bed and opened the first one.

"Dear Mommy" it began. "You are the best mommy in this galaxy and every other galaxy there is. When I grow up I want to be a mommy just like you. I'm going to fly airplanes and spaceships and kick butt too. I'm going to be just like my mommy!

P.S. Remember I don't like squash!

P.S.S. Daddy is really a lot smarter than he looks.

Love, Grace"

The second letter of course was "from" Jake.

"Dear Mommy, I have the best Mommy there is. All the other little boys are so jealous! I can hardly wait till I go to nursery school so I can show you off to everybody. You make the very best oatmeal. You are a very good diaper changer too, second only to Daddy of course. My only complaint is sometimes Grace gets more rocking time than I do. Anything you could do about that would be great.

P.S. Daddy's going to be really tired when he comes home tonight, so be sure to give him lots of kisses.

Love, Jake"

By now, Sam was smiling and crying at the same time, wondering just how she had gotten lucky enough to have such beautiful children and the best husband she could imagine. She would be so sure to give him lots of kisses tonight and for as many nights as the future would hold.

OoOoOo

_Hope you liked it. I received letters like the above "from my favorite baby", a very long time ago!_


	16. Chapter 16 Father's Day

A/N: **Warning – Extreme Sweetness Ahead.**

_This little snippet takes place when the twins are about 18 months old. If you are following the Alone series, it happens soon after Sam and the kids come home from Kheb and the family returns to Colorado Springs at the end of Part 2._

* * *

FATHER'S DAY

It was Sunday morning in the O'Neill household. Although many things were still in boxes from the move, Sam had made sure certain items of clothing she needed for this very special day were easily available to her.

The sun was just coming up. Sam knew that her husband was an early riser, so she didn't have much time to prepare his Father's Day surprise. Part one of course was the hearty breakfast Jack loved and Sam usually avoided like the plague. She'd told him repeatedly it was guaranteed to clog his arteries long before his time. On special occasions she gave in.

Part two, and the best part as far as she was concerned, was having everyone dressed appropriately for the occasion.

Sam had slipped on her leggings and the new hockey jersey she'd purchased at the specialty shop. Emblazoned on the back of the burgundy jersey in bright blue letters were the words Team O'Neill. Looked pretty good if she did say so herself. Before she'd left the master bedroom, she'd laid a matching jersey (again in the colors of Jack's favorite team, the Colorado Avalanche) draped over her husband's sleeping figure, hoping he'd get the idea and decide to wear it today.

Grace and Jake were still in their cribs, wide awake and waiting patiently for mommy to get them up. In itself that was a miracle! Thank goodness for small favors. She didn't want Jack to wake up before Grace and Jake were ready with his surprise.

The twins must have sensed something special was on mommy's agenda as they were more cooperative that usual, actually holding still as they were dressed and smiling angelically. This was Sam's lucky day. Before she knew it, her two cherubs were in their Team O'Neill shirts and toddling quietly out to the kitchen.

As Sam was preparing breakfast, (Egg-beaters, actually, Jack never knew the difference), the twins busied themselves with the newest set of building blocks, delighting in tumbling down towers of various sizes. In the midst of the controlled chaos of laughs and chortles, Jack appeared in the doorway, dutifully wearing his new jersey along with a big grin.

Grace and Jake, well rehearsed for the moment, jumped up on cue, sporting their pint sized jerseys which proclaimed "I love my Daddy" and ran to Jack with big smiles, each attaching themselves to one of his legs before he bent down to pick them up.

Sam turned from the skillet to take in the sight of her family, proudly displaying the front of her own jersey which proclaimed the truth of the matter, "I love my kids' Daddy".

Jack, with one toddler firmly in each arm, and a jersey that read simply "Daddy", smiled widely and said with feeling, "I love you too, Mrs. O'Neill."

It was the beginning of a perfect Father's Day.

* * *

_Like, no like, too sweet to say? Please review!_


	17. Chapter 17 Cookie Monster

_A/N: Takes place when the twins are about 2 years old. ( Sam wonders if Jack is much older!)_

* * *

COOKIE MONSTER 

Sam wasn't the best cook in the world. But there were some things she made exceptionally well. Like the chocolate chip cookies her mother taught her to bake when she was little.

Though cookies were not his favorite dessert, Jack absolutely loved Sam's chocolate chips (right along with everything else about his wife). On baking days, (there were not nearly enough of them), no cookie was safe from Jack O'Neill. Sam had dubbed him the Cookie Monster, in honor of the twins' favorite Sesame Street character

Today was baking day. After three years of marriage, it was still a little strange for Jack to see Sam as the Happy Homemaker after so many years watching her tote a P90 and kick butt. Then again, he'd seen many different facets of his wife's personality since the twins arrived.

After a Saturday afternoon of mowing the lawn and cleaning the pool, Jack came into the house not exactly the picture of good grooming. He could smell cookies. At the kitchen table, up to their elbows in cookie dough, were his two little cherubs with Sam refereeing, or at least trying to keep the peace.

"Me do!"

"No, me do it! Mommy!"

"Okay you two, remember about taking turns." Sam said in that patient tone of voice she used with Jack when he was particularly childlike. She looked the part of master baker with a huge chef's apron tied around her, flour splattered here and there on clothing that wasn't covered and, likely placed there by tiny fingers, a little flour on her nose.

"Coooo.. kieee", Jack started his usual chant from just outside the door. "Cooo …kieee. Me want cookie!"

The twins turned towards Sam and hollered in unison, "Cookie Monster here, Mommy!" In best black-ops style, while their heads were turned, Jack dropped to his knees (ouch!) and covertly made his way to the table.

"You know what that means," Sam called. "Hide the cookies!"

As usually happened, before the twins could manage to move the plates of warm, fresh-baked cookies to a secure location, a large familiar hand snaked over the far edge of the table and grabbed the biggest cookie he could reach.

"Mmm… good cookie," Jack exclaimed in his cookie monster voice from under the table. The kids squealed as they always did and crawled under the table to catch their dad in the act. Sam walked behind her husband, grabbed a cookie of her own and looked down to see Jack's upturned face smiling at her and holding a half eaten cookie.

"Hi, cookie monster. You can come out now," she said, suppressing a giggle. _That's Jack O'Neill for you, just one overgrown kid, but I wouldn't have it any other way,_ she thought

_

* * *

_

A/N: Silly,I know, but fun!


	18. Chapter 18 Swimming Lessons

SWIMMING LESSONS

The family had just returned from two weeks at their Washington apartment. The capitol had been hot and muggy; both Jack and Sam were delighted to return to their Colorado home which sported a marvelous in-ground pool.

They'd opened the pool just before leaving for Washington. Both parents had watched Jake and Grace's eyes grow big when they saw the pool uncovered and filled with water.

"There's a lake in our backyard, Mommy." Grace exclaimed. "Daddy go fishing?"

"It's not that kind of lake, Grace," Jack replied, looking sheepishly at Sam who'd caught Jack "fishing" in that very "lake" just last week.

"No fish in our lake?" Jake asked. The almost three year old was a little disappointed.

"Not yet, but there will be," his father encouraged. "And they're going to look just like you and your sister and me and mommy."

"We're not fishies, Daddy," Grace said indulgently. (The tone was starting to sound like her mother, Jack thought.)

"Ah, right you are Princess, but you are going to learn to swim like them."

OoOoOo

The next day found four "fishies" in the O'Neill pool, the twins buoyed up by flotation devices and their parents' cautious arms. Within just a few minutes in the pool, Grace, who'd been trying to wiggle out of her dad's arms since she got in the water, looked up at Jack impatiently.

"Me do, Daddy. Me swim, not you! Let go!"

That was all Jake needed to hear to get in the act, squirming out of Sam's arms at the same moment. Before they knew it, their two little "fishies" had pulled away and, still safely wrapped in kiddie flotation devices, were paddling towards each other.

Watching the twins with more than a little trepidation, swimming within inches of their precious ones, Jack looked at his wife and said, "This is just the beginning, isn't it?"

"If you mean, just the beginning of telling us to let go, I'm afraid so, Jack. They're already starting to grow up."


	19. Chapter 19 Family Fishing Fun

FAMILY FISHING FUN

Sam had been hoping that a family vacation would mean at least one or two mornings of sleeping in. She'd forgotten that for a family with two preschoolers this was not likely to happen, particularly when said preschoolers were excited about going fishing "with real fish".

On the shores of Twin Lakes, just outside Colorado Springs, Jack O'Neill, his wife and very excited four year old twins, prepared to push off in a small fishing boat just as the sun came over the horizon. The night before, Jack had promised Grace and Jake that the best time to fish was very early in the morning, guaranteeing that the two eager beavers would be up and raring to go before the crack of dawn. Sam would be forever grateful for her husband's enthusiasm!

All four family members had donned life jackets before leaving the shore. Although the lake was shallow and Jack didn't like wearing the flotation devices, he knew the only way the twins would wear theirs would be to imitate their parents. The two had quickly become pretty good swimmers for their age, but he and Sam weren't taking any chances.

For nearly an hour, the four sat quietly in the tiny craft, even the twins absorbed in the "act of fishing". They'd each been given small fishing poles, functional enough that their father could teach them to cast and reel in whatever came their way. Sam had her fishing pole as well, but had propped it up in front of her. Before she knew it, her eyes had closed and she was sleeping sitting up. This hadn't missed Jack's attention. He decided to let her snooze convinced he was more than capable of watching the kids and his fishing pole. (Besides, it had been a long time since he had actually _caught_ a fish.)

"Daddy, can we go to McDonald's for lunch?" Grace asked, breaking the peaceful silence with her tiniest, pleading voice. She knew her daddy was much more likely to say yes, now that mommy was fast asleep. Besides, she remembered they'd passed a McDonalds on the drive up yesterday and she really liked Happy Meals, a lot more than fish.

"Princess, we're having fish for lunch. Big fish," Jack replied, holding his arms out to demonstrate the unbelievable size his inevitable catch would be.

"Daddy, you don't really catch fish." Jake stated with certainty. "You just fish, mommy says so."

"She does, does she? Just you wait till she gets to clean this BIG fish I'm catching."

At this, Sam began to stir, "Are you all talking about me? What am I cleaning?"

On cue, Jack felt a tug on his line and let out a whoop, "I think you're cleaning whatever's on the end of my line, right now!"

Sam shifted slightly in the small boat, put down her own fishingpole and came over to stand by Jack.

"Wow, Jack O'Neill, actually catching a fish. This is a moment in history."

"Laugh if you will, but this could be lunch."

Within another minute, Jack had reeled in a BIG fish. Sam didn't know which was worse, fishing with no fish or having to clean the large creature now lying on the floor of the boat. And Grace and Jake, well they knew that McDonald's was out, at least for today. That was, unless they could convince mommy and daddy there was no way they were eating the cute little fishie daddy caught.

There was hope! Grace and Jake just grinned at each other, planning their next move.


	20. Chapter 20 Story Time

STORY TIME

They'd gotten a late start. It was nearly 2100 hours and finally bedtime in the O'Neill household.

Two very persistent and persuasive preschoolers had persuaded their mother, against her better judgment, to let them wait up for their father. Fortunately, Jack's plane had been on time.

After expending lots of excess energy welcoming their daddy home, they were now in the home stretch of the bedtime ritual – story time. They'd had their baths, nighttime snacks, changed into their pajamas and yes, said their prayers – Sam's idea.

It was Jake's turn to choose the story and Jack's turn to read. Jake picked his favorite, The Very Hungry Lady Bug. Grace had come to like this one too, for which Jack was exceedingly grateful. Arguments over story time could be painful, at least for daddy!

The only problem with this story was that it seemed to go on and on. Tonight, Jack was tired and decided to use the tried and true trick of all parents at story time – skipping pages.

It had worked before. The twins were none the wiser and always loved Daddy's stories. But tonight was different.

"Lily the lady bug ate three ants, two flies, …" Jack recited, creatively skipping some of the more repetitive _boring _menu items.

"No, Daddy. You missed the grass, honey, bed bugs…" Grace protested.

"And the part about the flowers. Here it is Daddy," Jake volunteered, turning the page back and pointing to a particular sentence.

"Let Jake read it Daddy. You're tired," Grace suggested.

Before he knew it, Jake had squirmed onto his lap positioned directly in front of the book. He started to read aloud. Slowly, yes, but he started to read. And he didn't skip the part about the flowers.

"Oy…" Jack sighed. Looking up to the door, he saw his wife's smiling face. Sam was trying hard not to giggle.

"It's okay, honey. They did the same thing to me when you were gone." Coming over to the bed, Sam picked up Grace, sat down next to her husband and placed her little girl on her lap. Together they listened to the rest of the story -- the whole story -- as read by Jake.

Story time would never be the same.

* * *

Please push the little button to review! 


	21. Chapter 21 Stargazing

STARGAZING

What a week it had been! First the dialing computer had a major seizure, sentencing Sam to two sleepless nights at the SGC. By the time she got home, she noticed spots on Jake's belly and about an hour later, suspiciously similar spots on Grace. What do you know, the chicken pox had arrived.

The next day, the water heater in their 20 year old house breathed its last. Later the same day the roof began to leak. As if things weren't bad enough, Jack was called to an emergency session of the Joint Chiefs in Washington and was scheduled to be gone at least three days.

Well, at least it was finally Friday. The kids were starting to feel better and had stopped trying to scratch their skin off. The roof had been patched and the new water heater was installed just a few hours ago. As far as Sam knew, the dialing computer had avoided any further glitches and Walter hadn't called her with any new emergencies today. And Jack was due home tomorrow.

She'd talked with Jack every night since he'd been gone, updating him on the latest disasters and the state of her mental health. She was almost serious when she told him it had been easier battling Anubis and the Super Soldiers than managing the house this week. She was one very tired Lt. Colonel.

By 2130 Sam decided to call it a day. She hoped the twins would sleep through the night; they'd woken up nightly these past few days, genuinely needing her attention. Everyone needed a little sleep around here.

Just as she turned off the porch light, Sam heard a sound at the kitchen door, then a key turning in the lock. Momentarily startled, she prepared for the worst and braced for battle.

Relieved to see a familiar, if unexpected, form enter the house, she put down the nearest weapon of choice – a rather solid skillet – and welcomed Jack home with a glorious smile.

"Just a smile? I've been waiting for this moment since I left you know."

"Too tired," she whined, finally spying a single red rose her husband held out to her. "But I do love you and I'm so glad you're home."

"Likely story, Mrs. O'Neill. I know you. Just waiting for another poor soul to take over nursing duties in the middle of the night."

By now, Sam had wrapped her arms around his neck and was fully in his embrace. He whispered, "How about a little stargazing, before we settle in for the night?" Stargazing was always an invitation for private time. As Jack and Sam fully realized the responsibilities of parenthood, this time alone had become very precious.

"Oh Jack. I'm such a mess. I feel so frumpy," Sam complained.

"I'll have you know, Samantha, you will never, _never_ look 'frumpy'. I promise, if you give in, I'll carry you to bed if you fall asleep."

"Well in that case." _Who could resist that offer? _Sam thought silently as she and Jack made their way to the porch, arm in arm. Whatever else happened, together she knew they could handle anything life sent their way.

* * *

Please hit the button and let me know if you liked this little piece. 


	22. Chapter 22 A Presidential Visit

A/N: The twins just recently turned four years old.

* * *

CHAPTER 22: A PRESIDENTIAL VISIT

Jack O'Neill was getting used to having his way. Unique talents and friends in _very_ high places seemed to make that happen.

Today was no exception. Jack had told President Hayes in no uncertain terms that he needed more time in Colorado Springs with his family. So when he'd been summoned to Washington for yet another _important_ meeting, he'd respectfully declined the Commander-in-Chief's request. From past experience, Lt. Gen. O'Neill was certain he could avoid court martial and he was right.

The next day, the O'Neill family prepared to welcome the President of the United States, accompanied by a cadre of five secret service agents, to their suburban Colorado Springs home. Seems the President needed to have a face-to-face chat on matters of homeworld security with his foremost expert in the field and was willing to make the trip. Jack had been notified just two hours ago and Sam decided to take the twins on an outing for the day so the meeting wouldn't be interrupted.

As usual, things didn't exactly go according to plan. Jack and Sam were behind schedule in getting the twins ready to go and Henry Hayes was early. Jack apologized for the situation as President Hayes, his time limited, entered the home.

"Not a problem, General. Why don't I keep an eye on the children while you and your wife finish getting things ready for the day?"

"Are you sure you want to do that, Sir?"

"I think between myself and the Secret Service, we can manage these two. I do have grandchildren, you know."

As the Head of Homeworld Security and his wife, the smartest woman on the planet, packed for a day at the beach, Jake and Grace O'Neill interviewed the leader of the Free World.

They proceeded to ask all the embarrassing questions young children tend to ask.

"Why does my daddy call you Sir?" Jake asked as he started to play a game of Chutes and Ladders with the President.

"Well 'Sir' is a title of respect, Jake," President Hayes replied simply.

"What's respect?" Grace asked. "What do you do anyway and who are all these men?"

"You know how your daddy is a general and a general is a leader, right?" Both twins nodded. "Well I'm a leader too. I lead our country. These men are some of my helpers," he explained patiently.

Graced nodded knowingly, "You must need a lot of help. You're old, aren't you?"

Henry Hayes just about swallowed his tongue on that one. He did burst out laughing; just couldn't help himself.

"Is my Daddy your boss?" Jake continued, unfazed by the laughter of the most powerful man on this particular planet.

"No, Jake, he's not. In fact once in a while I get to tell him what to do." By now, the two secret service agents who had remained inside the house with President Hayes were struggling to keep straight faces.

"Is your hair really grey like my Daddy's?" Grace persisted, as she was ready to move ahead of the _old_ President on the game board.

"If you really must know …."

Sam walked in with a backpack full of supplies just as the President was ready to reveal information no politician should ever disclose. _We should have warned him,_ she thought. All kids were curious, but Jake and Grace usually elevated curiosity to a new art form. Smiling, she realized that was the phrase Jacob Carter had used to described little Samantha Carter a long time ago.

Like mother, like daughter ... and son.


	23. Chapter 23 Just the Two of Us

JUST THE TWO OF US

It was a glorious autumn day, their fifth wedding anniversary.

Jack and Sam had arranged to have the whole day free to spend with their four-year-old twins, Grace and Jake. They'd gone to the zoo, hit McDonald's for lunch and spent time on the swings in the park down the street. Finally, around 1700 hours, the children helped their parents blow out candles on a special anniversary cake, making a wish for another happy year as a family. The cake and the wish had become a happy tradition for the O'Neills.

Another tradition, started by the twins' second birthday, was alone time for the celebrants. To make this happen, a combination of friends always babysat on the evening of the anniversary, giving Jack and Sam uninterrupted time to celebrate their love together.

This year, everyone had decided the children were old enough to spend an overnight away from home, leaving their parents on their own in the house. The plan tonight was for Janet and Cassie to pack up the two little munchkins for a trip to the Frasier household.

Grace and Jake knew this was a special day. Mommy and daddy had been married five whole years ago! They always did fun things on this day as a family, so the children thought of the anniversary as a big party, like a birthday or even Christmas.

Although they were looking forward to their first overnight away from home with Aunt Janet, they were worried. _How could you have a good party with just two people?_ So before they left with Aunt Janet they had to express their concern.

"Mommy, I think we should stay home with you," Grace whispered to her mother. "Just you and daddy can't have a party."

"You'll be all alone and miss us. It won't be any fun." Jake added.

Sam smiled softly and pulled her little ones into a big hug. "It's okay, you guys. Daddy will keep me company. Sometimes mommies and daddies can have fun all alone."

Grace looked at Sam skeptically, thinking her mommy was just trying to make her feel better about going with Aunt Janet. In the end, she gave in, "Okay, Mommy." Turning to Jack, the precocious four-year-old gave her daddy his marching orders, "Be sure Mommy has fun, Daddy. It _is_ a party, you know."

Jack rolled his eyes, smiled and came over to join the family hug, "Don't worry, munchkins. Mommy and I will be just fine. We'll miss you, but we'll have fun, just the two of us," he said, looking up with a smile to find his wife watching him affectionately.

A few moments later, as Jake and Grace drove off with Janet and Cassie, waving happily to their parents, Jack and Sam stood on the front porch, arm in arm.

Turning to face his wife, Jack asked, "Mrs. O'Neill, it's just the two of us now. Are you ready for the 'party' to continue?"

"Absolutely, Mr. O'Neill," she replied, eyes sparkling and smiling the smile she saved only for Jack. "I'm looking forward to it."

OoOoOo

A/N: I had to write a happy Jack and Sam piece after seeing episode 200 of Stargate last night. Don't know about you, but I thought it was a **major** disappointment. In fact, at this point, I'm thinking it will take a lot for me to watch another episode. Guess I'll be reading more fan fiction instead!


	24. Chapter 24 Telephonitis

TELEPHONITIS

Jack O'Neill remembered the challenge of dealing with childhood illnesses from his time with Charlie. So he was prepared when the twins got sick. But he wasn't prepared for one particular illness which seemed to afflict his daughter – telephonitis.

General George Hammond, Ret., the twins' honorary grandfather called the O'Neill home from Washington every Saturday morning. Supposedly this was a business call, taking the place of a face to face briefing with the head of Homeworld Security, but Jack knew that was just a cover. Hammond was really calling for his weekly update from Grace O'Neill.

Grace, recently turned five-years-old, was a magpie, born with the gift of gab. She loved to talk from her earliest days of jabbering baby talk. As her vocabulary increased, so did her incessant verbal communication. In the past six months, the telephone had become her best friend. On the phone she could talk with anybody about anything and the one of the other end of the line was a captive audience, at least until mommy or daddy came to their rescue.

It occurred to Jack that Grace's chattering might be genetically related to her mother's affliction – technobabble. The fact that Sam wasn't overly concerned with how much time Grace spent on the phone at such an early age seemed to support his theory of a genetic connection. For her part, Sam was certain that Grace had just inherited her father's talent for comedy; after all, when she did finally rescue whoever was on the other end of the line, more often than not they were laughing. And Jake, well Jake found the whole thing highly annoying. Grace's endless chitchat made it hard for him to get a word in edgewise, especially with Grandpa George.

Today was a case in point. The phone rang as usual, right around 1000 hours. No matter who answered the phone first, Grandpa George always asked to speak with the twins. Not too long ago, he'd figured out that talking to Jake first was a good idea, since little Grace, or "motor-mouth" as Jake had christened her, tended to use up most of the available time.

The worst case scenario was on days like today when Grace got to the phone first, off like a shot at the first sound of the ringer.

"I've got it, Daddy! Hi, Grandpa George. It's Saturday you know and we don't go to school today and mommy is taking us shopping for clothes and to McDonalds and then we're going to the playground… unless it rains…then we go to the gym with mommy and…"

By now Jake had reached the phone, with Jack just behind him, smiling to himself at his little Princess' enthusiasm. She had stopped to catch her breath and there was actually a pause, during which George must have gotten a few words in and miracle of miracles, Grace seemed to be listening intently. Then she began again, now speaking more slowly, apparently in response to Grandpa George. "Okay, Grandpa, I'll look for the star tonight with daddy's telescope… I know I can find it …mommy studies stars you know….she'll help…"

"Okay, Grace, Mommy's turn to talk with Grandpa George," Sam said, walking up behind her daughter.

"But Mommy..," Grace protested briefly, before she saw the serious 'mom' look that meant business. "Okay, bye Grandpa George. Love you."

As Grace asked her daddy to be sure to look for the special star tonight, Sam greeted George Hammond, the family friend she still called "Sir" on occasion.

"Morning, Sir. Sorry, Grace got to the phone before we could catch her."(Both Jack and Sam were starting to realize not every one was going to appreciate the 'cuteness' factor of Grace's telephonitis.) "I guess it's time we tried to break her of that habit."

"Not with me, Sam," the older man said, barely containing his laughter. "She reminds me of another little girl I used to call on Saturday mornings, long before she started to call me 'Sir'."

OoOoOo

Thanks for reading!

If you're enjoying Interludes, please remember to send me a review! Thanks.


	25. Chapter 25 Holy Hannah!

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all those parents who have had this experience, usually with far more colorful language repeated by their little angels!_

HOLY HANNAH!

It started with the escape of the pet turtle.

Jake had pleaded and pleaded with his parents to have a pet. A dog was out of the question as no one was home during the day to train it or let it out and the children certainly weren't old enough to reliably care for it. Sam was allergic to cats. For some reason, baby Jon cried hysterically when they'd gone to look at birds in the pet store and Grace didn't think goldfish were real pets. So, Thor the Turtle got the nod about one month ago and was now housed in luxurious digs in the finished basement.

One morning, as was his new habit, Jake headed down to the basement to feed and visit Thor. For a few moments, he was scared something had happened to his new pet, but soon he saw the telltale moisture trailing into an old cupboard.

Apparently Thor had managed to get out of confinement and crawl into a little used bottom cupboard, where he now sat happily, covered with dust and cobwebs. Jake found him and exclaimed loudly "… for crying out loud! Thor, what are you doing in there?"

By then Jack and Sam were standing at the top of the basement stairs, close enough to hear Jake's rather excited pronouncement. Sam gave her husband a withering look, followed by yet another request. "Jack, I've told you we need to watch how we talk around the twins, they pick up everything. How does that sound coming out of a five-year-old's mouth?"

"Like he's mature for his age?"

"Jack, what if he talks like that at school?"

"It could be a lot worse," Jack ventured, thinking better of his response when he saw the solemn look on Sam's face. "Alright, alright, I get the message. I'll clean up my act, at least around the kids."

"Thanks, Jack. I know you can do it."

Before they could budge from their perch on the stairs, yet another O'Neill joined the fun, surveying the scene in the basement, now including a very dirty turtle and a pretty dusty little boy.

"Holy Hannah!" Grace exclaimed before pushing past her parents to check out what was going on.

"Sam… you were saying?"

OoOoOo

A/N: I'm thrilled by the number of hits that Interludes has continued to get over the past few months. I've had fun with this little series, but am starting to run out of cute ideas.

This is your chance. Any and all suggestions for a chapter are welcome. If I use them, you'll get honorable mention (only if you want it)!

Thanks ahead of time.


	26. Chapter 26 At The Game

_A/N: Inspired by the other night, when I had Sam's experience! It was a long, long, four hours._

OoOoOo

AT THE GAME

"Mommy, can we get some blue candy?"

The O'Neill family had just arrived at the local Triple A baseball stadium. They were a little late. It was already early in the first inning as Jack, Sam and the kids found their seats and settled in. Predictably, it wasn't long before the twins started their usual requests for baseball park junk food. Cotton candy (the blue color) was one of their favorite choices.

Jack enjoyed baseball almost as much as hockey; he'd started to teach the game to the twins. When he was home and the weather cooperated, he was often found in the back yard coaching Grace and Jake on the finer points of catching, throwing and hitting a ball. He hoped to start them both in the local T-ball league next spring. The twins could hardly wait to 'play for real'.

Sam Carter O'Neill found baseball incredibly boring. The fact that her family had season tickets to the Colorado Springs Sky Sox didn't change that fact. Going to the games was one of those compromises involved in any long term relationship. And watching Jake, Grace and a slightly overgrown, incredibly handsome older boy named Jack have such a good time made it all worthwhile.

Jack and the kids loved to go the ballpark. Since Jack knew the manager of the local team, the kids always received special attention from the players and all the special entertainers the Sky Sox (and other minor league teams) brought in to distract from the fact that the team itself wasn't so great. To top it all off (and, from Sam's perspective insure they would have to stay to the bitter end), there were fireworks tonight!

Within moments of their arrival, Jack had gone off to the concession stand to buy the requested confection for the twins. The O'Neills had worked out yet another compromise where the twins could choose two food items during their stay at the ballpark. This approach had stopped the constant running back and forth for food and the inevitable sick stomachs. Better yet, once the twins were used to the rule, it stopped the constant badgering throughout the game. Smart children that they were, they planned their snack selections accordingly.

"Here you go, munchkins," Jack called, handing over one huge cone of blue cotton candy to the twins. Fortunately, they were quite good at sharing. Too good, as far as Sam was concerned, when it came to the sticky, sweet fluff now gracing her little girl's fingers.

"Mommy, have some," Grace would always offer happily, as she pulled off a piece and nearly shoved it in Sam's mouth.

Tonight before Sam had a chance to accept the proffered gift from her little angel, everyone was distracted by a foul ball headed directly for the O'Neills. As Sam looked up, she saw her husband holding Jake's arm in exactly the right position, ensuring that said ball found its way right into the little boy's mitt. Jake looked down at the ball in amazement. He'd caught his first foul ball! People in the seats around him cheered and Jack smiled his trademark proud papa smile.

"Good catch, Jake!" Grace congratulated her brother. Me next, Daddy, okay?"

_Oh yes, it was so worth it_, Sam thought.

OoOoOo

Seven innings and three hours later, the game ended. Jack was still faithfully working on the box score, while refereeing the twins. Grace and Jake had stopped bouncing around the box two innings earlier and were actually sitting in their seats. And Sam, well Sam had been sleeping sitting up for the past three innings. But now it was time for fireworks.

"Okay, time to wake up mommy," Jack said, giving the twins permission to do whatever it took.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Sam muttered.

"Come over here. It's time," Jack invited.

Finally, her favorite part of the evening had arrived. Sam moved to sit next to Jack, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. Two sleepy munchkins were now wide awake, sitting on their parents' laps watching the sky light up around them. As she pulled the blanket up around her little ones to keep them warm, Sam knew she'd go to these games forever, as long as she could enjoy moments like these with the ones she loved.


	27. Chapter 27 Mozart Started Young

MOZART STARTED YOUNG

Much to Sam's surprise, barely three months after starting kindergarten, Jake decided he wanted to take piano lessons.

Now this wasn't just a whim out of the blue. It had something to do with his first crush, or at least that's what his father had decided. You see, Jake's young student teacher, Ms. Cooper, played the piano. She played for the children everyday. Jake told his parents she played "the most beautiful music in the whole world".

Music lessons weren't a bad thing. Just something Jack and Sam never recalled from their own childhoods, so a little foreign. But Mozart started young, right?

So just before Thanksgiving, Jake started piano lessons. Not one to be left behind in anything, Grace insisted that she go too. Jake wasn't thrilled with the idea of his sister honing in on his new found endeavor. It became a little less special if she was learning to play at the same time. After all he'd been hoping for some special attention of his own.

But after awhile, Jake became used to Grace accompanying him to lessons at Midvale Music. More often than not, Jack was the designated driver for these outings and was the one who sat patiently through the lessons -- or at least semi-patiently. Jack had never waited patiently for much of anything in his entire lifetime. How he'd start now he didn't know.

After about 4 lessons, Grace decided she'd rather be home playing baseball during her free time. But Jake, well he seemed to have some natural musical ability. This led his teacher, Mrs. Cucci to enthuse about the little boy's potential.

"General O'Neill, I'm so pleased to teach Jake. He seems to have talent and loves to play. I'll bet he practices regularly."

In fact, the O'Neills had purchased a second hand upright once it was clear Jake was actually interested in lessons. Faithfully, nearly twenty minutes a day, without having to be reminded, Jake could be found practicing his piano lesson for the next week.

His first recital was after only twelve weeks of lessons. His featured piece was the ever present Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. Jack and Sam heard this piece over and over and over again for weeks. It seemed the whole family was humming the melody in their sleep. Still, as with most parents, the O'Neills took pride in Jake's accomplishment. To Jack's way of thinking, his son played the piece perfectly, if he did say so himself.

Despite his love of music, especially opera, Jack O'Neill had never been to a piano recital for small children. Sam had some experience having attended one where her niece played several years ago. But nothing prepared the two for the nervous feeling they got as their firstborn embarked on his debut performance. You would have thought the boy was launching into outer space for the first time!

"What if he forgets what to do, Sam? He's only been playing three months," Jack stated, already starting to show more anxiety than when he was trapped in front of Ba'al.

"Then Mrs. Cucci will help him out," Sam reasoned logically. "She'll be sitting right next to the younger kids as they play their pieces. She'll cue him if he forgets or has stage fright. It'll be okay, Jack. He's excited; now don't spoil it for him."

OoOoOo

Ten minutes into the recital, Mrs. Cucci took center stage to announce the next student and his chosen piece.

"Next we'll hear from my newest student, Jake O'Neill. He's been taking lessons for only three months, but in that time he has shown great promise and has practiced very hard. This afternoon, he'll play an arrangement of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star".

As Jake sat at the piano, Sam noticed for the first time how his feet didn't yet reach the pedals. He looked so small up there. But he also looked pretty darned confident. _A real O'Neill_, she thought. As he began to play the familiar tune, it was clear that he knew what he was doing and had not forgotten a thing. From the seat next to her, Sam could hear her husband breathe a sigh of relief as the end of the song as they knew it approached.

As Jack prepared to cheer, Mrs. Cucci indicated that Jake would continue. Jake and his teacher proceeded to play a duet of a slightly different and more difficult arrangement. Though it seemed forever, because Jack was so nervous for Jake, the little boy's entire performance lasted less than five minutes and ended to a rousing set of applause, led of course by his proud parents.

As Jake bowed to the audience, he caught the proud smiles on his parents' faces and beamed back at them. Like the children before him, he then left the stage and returned to sit with his parents.

"Great job, slugger," Jack said, clapping him on the back.

"You were wonderful, Jake," Sam added, her eyes a bit misty.

"Okay. Let's go home and celebrate," Jack said, really relieved it was over.

"No, we can't go Daddy," Jake stated emphatically. "We have to listen to the rest of the class. Mrs. Cucci said it wouldn't be polite to leave until everyone was finished."

Just then the next student began to play and Jake firmly held his finger up in front of his mouth and shushed his father, looking just a bit sheepish as he did so. "We have to be quiet, Dad," he said softly. Then Jake took his own advice and turned to listen attentively to the music.

Almost immediately, Jack turned to Sam and asked, "The rest of the class? There must be twenty more kids on this program."

"Looks that way, Jack. Better get used to it, I think this is the first of many recitals," she whispered. "If you're good, there's cake when we get home," she added, squeezing his hand and giving him the glorious smile that promised so much more.

OoOoOo

A/N: Hope you liked this little piece. Had to cite Mrs. Cucci; she's my piano teacher.


	28. Chapter 28 Hunter's Moon

HUNTER'S MOON

It was a clear crisp evening in Colorado Springs. The moon was full, not three weeks before Thanksgiving. Most of the leaves had fallen from the trees in the recent wind storm. The few remaining leaves added touches of color as they reflected the light of this particularly enchanting moon.

The streets were quiet at this hour, the only sound the crunch of leaves under the feet of solitary walkers. Hand in hand, they walked slowly, enjoying each other and the beautiful evening that embraced them.

After a long day of yard clean-up this private walk was a just reward for two very tired suburbanite parents. To their great delight, once the supper dishes were put away, Cassie had volunteered to get the O'Neill children ready for bed. That gave Jack and Sam a rare opportunity to enjoy a romantic moonlit stroll.

"That was so nice of Cassie to take the kids for a bit," Sam was saying. "She's a grown woman Jack. I can hardly believe how she's changed since last time she was home from school."

"Kids grow up, Sam," Jack replied matter-of-factly. "It is pretty amazing to see how they change," he admitted.

"Our munchkins are growing up too, aren't they?" she asked wistfully, gazing first at the moon, then the light it threw on her husband's face.

"Yup, they certainly are," Jack said, pulling Sam a little closer to himself. "They won't be little forever."

"We should enjoy every minute we have with them, shouldn't we?" Sam said, slowing her pace and sighing as Jack's hand reached up to squeeze her shoulder. "Pretty soon, we'll wish life was as busy as it is right now."

"Doesn't mean we don't need time alone, Sam," Jack said quietly, knowing his wife was starting to feel guilty for wanting time away from the children. "This is what gives us the strength for all those busy days. Always has been, always will be."

"Yes it is," Sam agreed, stopping to look up at her husband's chiseled, careworn face, the face she still found so beautiful. "I love you," she said softly, reaching up to caress his cheek. Without meaning to, she found herself lost in the intensity of Jack's brown eyes, backlit now by the extraordinary light of the hunter's moon.

Sam wasn't the only one overwhelmed with feeling at the moment. Jack could always lose himself in the blue depths of his wife's eyes, and right now, under the full moon, he felt himself melting under her touch.

"I know," he answered. "You show me every day, in everything you do, with me, with the kids. I only hope you know how precious you are to me, Sam. Always."

Sealing his heartfelt words with a slow, lingering kiss, Jack thanked whatever gods had placed the moon in the sky and this beautiful, loving woman in his arms.


	29. Chapter 29 Yes Grace, There is a Santa

A/N: For this story, you need to know that Grace and Jake have met Thor (Saving the World).

* * *

YES GRACE, THERE IS A SANTA CLAUS

It was barely the third week of November.

Colorado Springs had been hit with an early season snowstorm; Jack had taken the boys tobogganing. Recovering from an ear infection, Grace was home with Mom, where it was warm and dry.

Reading the Sunday morning paper, Samantha O'Neill started to feel the thin edge of panic assault her senses.

Christmas shopping ads had arrived! Sam hated Christmas shopping. The fact that the ads now started way before the holiday made things worse.

Glancing up from the dreaded store ads, Sam looked towards her little girl, just turned seven, going on seventeen. She found Grace deep in thought, laboriously printing something on the writing paper in front of her.

"Grace, Jon wants to see Santa Claus at the mall tomorrow. Do you want to come too?" Sam asked in what she thought was a rhetorical question sure to get her daughter's attention. After all, last year, Grace and Jake insisted on seeing Santa the very first day he arrived at their local mall. This year, Jon, nearly three-years-old, had joined in the act, spotting Santa on the front page of the Gazette earlier this morning.

"It's okay, Mom. I don't want to go," Grace answered, much to her mother's surprise.

Assuming Grace thought she wouldn't be allowed to go because of her ear infection, Sam said, "Princess, I think we can bundle you up enough so you won't get cold. I know how much you love Santa."

"Mom," Grace said, fixing her mother with a very serious glance, "you know that man isn't the real Santa Claus, don't you?"

After a brief mental hiccup, Sam recovered to reply, "Well, you're right of course, the real Santa can't be everywhere at the same time. But the mall Santa works for him. He'll take all your letters to the North Pole."

Grace made a face and rolled her eyes in a look that reminded Sam of a certain Air Force Lt. Colonel trying to explain something self-evident to Rodney McKay.

"Mom, that man in the red suit isn't really Santa Claus. That's make believe," Grace clarified with an air of certainty.

"Where did you hear that?" Sam asked, hoping against hope she could preserve this wonder of childhood just a bit longer.

"Janice, Cindy, Maeve, Jennifer and Chris told me," the second grader replied, listing the names of several classmates. "And they're almost right."

"Almost?"

"Sure," Grace said matter-of-factly as her mother came to stand beside her, looking down at the very important letter she'd been writing.

"Why are you writing a letter to Thor, Grace?" Sam asked.

"It's my Christmas list, Mom," Grace explained.

"But you said Santa Claus is make believe," Sam said, understanding dawning all too slowly. "Who are you…?"

"I'm going to ask Daddy to take the letter to his friend, Thor. _He_ is the _real_ Santa Claus you know," Grace replied authoritatively.

"What?" Sam asked softly. "Princess, why do you think Thor is Santa Claus?" Sam tried to rebound from her shock in a positive parental tone.

"Mom, it's okay. I know it's a secret. I won't tell anyone about Thor," Grace tried to reassure her mother, who still looked _very_ puzzled.

"Princess, Daddy and I know that. But why would you think Thor is Santa," Sam asked again.

It was Grace's turn to look puzzled. Her mother was very smart; her daddy always said so. _But_ _didn't she know anything about Santa? _

"Mom," Grace began patiently, "it's obvious. We all know reindeer can't fly. But Thor, he can fly. He flies in his ship all the time. He can bring lots of presents any time he wants."

Grace smiled sweetly at her mother and went back to writing her Christmas list. Sam took a deep breath, closed her eyes and decided she'd let Jack handle this one when he came home.

* * *

A/N: Santa arrived at my mall this week. So I had to write this. Good luck to all parents of young children this year! They grow up too fast.


	30. Chapter 30 Mommy and Santa Claus

A/N: A short holiday tale from little Grace's point of view.

* * *

MOMMY AND SANTA CLAUS

_Why does the night before Christmas have to be so long?_ Grace thought to herself as she tried her best to fall asleep. Actually she was hoping for the usual Christmas surprise, Santa Claus' "secret" arrival.

Though Grace had recently discovered Santa Claus wasn't exactly real (and loyally shared that discovery with her twin), that didn't mean the magic of this night was any less. For as long as the eight-year-old could remember, "Santa" had arrived as her house, under cover of darkness, when he thought she and her brothers were fast asleep. Without fail, the jolly man would make enough noise to wake her. Each year, she'd creep quietly from her bed, wake Jake, and together the twins would peek into the family room from the upstairs banister. She remembered the first year she saw him. He was awfully skinny compared to the chubby Santas she always saw at the stores. And her Santa was tall too, with lots of white whiskers and the usual red suit.

Every year before her fateful discovery, Grace and her brother would watch from the second floor while Santa unloaded all sort of brightly wrapped packages and placed them under the Christmas tree. It was so exciting! She had all she could do to stop herself going downstairs to say hello. Last year, she and Jake had gotten little Jon out of bed. Warning him to be very quiet, they'd led the then two-year-old to the traditional vantage point for the viewing. As expected, her little brother had been very impressed.

Now Grace was worried her new found skepticism might keep Santa from appearing at all. _Maybe it's not good to get older, _she thought, wondering if her mom could find a way to reverse the process. Maybe she could convince Santa she really believed in him after all …

All of a sudden, there it was -- the usual commotion from the family room, a sure sign that Santa had arrived. _If there wasn't really a Santa, who keeps coming to our house every year?_ Grace wondered as she ran to the boys' room.

"Jake, wake up, he's here," she said, shaking her twin by the shoulders.

Jake, trying to play it cool in light of his new insights into the world of Christmas, bounded out of bed with all the grace of a freight train, making enough noise to rouse the usually sound-sleeping Jon.

"Is he here?" Jon whispered, in an awestruck voice Grace seemed to recall using in years past.

"Yep, he's here," Grace answered, winking at her twin. Between them, they decided to allow their baby brother a few more years of happy delusion about Santa. "But remember," Grace whispered, "we have to be very quiet or he'll know we're awake."

"Yeah, then he'll leave and take all the presents with him," Jake added helpfully.

"Okay," little Jon mouthed more than said aloud, silently followed his older siblings out the bedroom door.

As the stealthy trio reached their customary observation point, just above the family room, they heard some familiar sounds.

"Ow!"

Looking over the banister, the only lights the children could see were from the Christmas tree. Momentarily, a small table lamp flicked on revealing a better view of the family room, including Santa Claus himself. From what Grace could tell, the poor man had just walked into something in the dark and was holding his knee in pain.

Grace wondered whether she should go down to help Santa. But before she could take action, Mom was there, holding what looked like one of Dad's ice packs, the kind he used when his knees were hurting. Mom walked over to Santa, handed him the ice pack and giggled. Grace was horrified. _Doesn't she know you can't giggle at Santa,_ she thought.

Just as she'd decided all gifts were going back to the North Pole for sure, Santa dropped the ice pack to the floor and pulled Mom into a big hug. Before Grace knew what was happening, Mom and Santa were kissing. _Kissing! Yuk! You don't kiss Santa Claus, _she thought. _Besides, what will Daddy say? Daddy, where is Daddy, anyway …?_

_He can't be, can he? _She thought, as the light bulb went off. Blessed with her mother's natural deductive reasoning skills, Grace had finally figured out why this tall, trim Santa always came to her house. While Jon stood frozen, his face pushed up against the railing, taking everything in with wonder, Grace stole a knowing look at her twin.

She'd never forget the night she saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone.

This little story just had to be written after listening to one too many carols on my latest and last shopping trip. Now, I'm just hoping to sit back and enjoy the season. I wish the same for you.


End file.
